Las Aventuras con Natsumi Dragneel
by Yuuki Terumi ouroboros master
Summary: Natsumi Dragneel despues de que la Abandono su Padre Igneel empeso una Aventura para encontrarse en su Camino se encontro con el Gremio de Magos llamado Fairy tail Natsumi se unio y empesara su Mision de encontrar a su Padre en su Camino conquistara a Ojos Masculino y Femeninos Fem-NatsuXHarem y Harem Invertido ojala les sea Grato el Fic


**Luis: Tuve otra idea de Fic de mi "CALIDAD" y es "Las Aventuras Con Natsumi Dragneel" o sea que esto es un Gender Bender es mi Primer fic de estos así que no sean tan malos conmigo Fairy Tail no me pertenece pertenece al dios Troll de Hiro Mashima disfruten**

* * *

Capitulo 1: La Llegada de Natsumi Dragneel

En el Bosque de Magnolia

Afueras de una Cierta Ciudad de Magos una Hermosa niña de Cabellos Rosados estaba Observando la Ciudad antes de decir "Llege aqui es Magnolia ahh que hermosa Ciudad"

la Niña en cuestion era de Cabellos Rosados tenia una Bufanda en su cuello tambien traia una Playera color Negros con tonos Dorados unos Shorts color Rojo su Playera era de sierre y tenia medio abierto donde cubria la linea de Pecho sus Ojos eran color Negros color Onix traia una Bolsa de Viaje Esta Niña es Natsumi Dragneel hija de Igneel Rey de los Dragones de Fuego Claro esta que Natsumi no sabe eso

"Bueno Vamos aya" dijo Natsumi mientras se dirigía a cierto Gremio de Magos de la Ciudad Ya sabrán Cual esta Salio corriendo para adentrarse a la Ciudad de Magnolia

en las Calles

Natsumi estaba tarareando mientras Caminaba por las Calles de la ciudad esta estaba con los Ojos Cerrados asi que no veia nada asi que esta choco contra alguien haciendo caer a Ambos "Wuaa Lo siento Mucho dejeme ayudarle (Levantadose mientras le ofrecia su Mano)" dijo Esperando una Respuesta "No estoy bien" Respondio un Niño de Cabellos Negros este estaba sin Camisa y Sin Pantalones saben que es muy molesto explicar saben que lo dejare sin Muchos Rodeos al caso el Niño es Gray Fullbuster en otras Palabras el Tsundere de Hielo "Mucho Gusto soy Natsumi Dragneel" Esta intento saludarlo de una manera formal Igneel muy al Gusto de el Hubiera dejado a su Hija sin Modales pero nunca se espero a que cierta Dragon del Cielo alias Grandine llegara y destrozara a Igneel y empesara a enseñarle los modales de la chica a Natsumi Igneel odio esas semanas la Apartaron de su Hija Joder ningun Padre aceptaria eso "Eh a Hola Gray Fullbuster Mucho gusto" dijo Con un Suave rubor en sus Mejillas "Estas bien estas rojo (Poniendo su Mano en su Cabeza) estas Caliente" dijo mientras se acercaba al chico de Cabellos Negros poniendo muy cerca sus Pechos aunque no estaban desarollados eran algo Grandes para su Edad "Si estoy bien pero al caso adonde vas" Pregunto alejandose de Natsumi "Escuhe que Hay un Gremio en esta Ciudad llamado ahmm a Cierto Fairy tail y quisiera unirme" dijo Con una Hermosa Sonrisa haciendo sonrojar al Fullbuster "Eh yo voy para aya (Señalando el Edificio del Gremio) yo soy un Miembro de ese Gremio" dijo Empesando a caminar hacia el gremio seguido Por Natsumi "Oi por que Me sigues Woahh" Gray miro para atras para detener a la Dragon Slayer del Fuego pero esta salio corriendo evitando al Peliinegro "Oye espera" este salio corriendo persiguiendo a la Dragon Slayer del Fuego cual se estaba Dirigiendo a Fairy Tail

En Fairy Tail

Era un diá "Tranquilo" en Palabras para este Gremio el Tercer Maestro estaba soltando suspiros mientras tomaba cerveza tranquilamente mientras veia a sus Mocosos o 'Hijos' en Palabras de el Cuando De repente la Puerta se Abrió dejando ver a Natsumi el Maestro fue a ella "Hola que es lo que quieres y como te llamas" Pregunto el Anciano Maestro "Me llamo Natsumi Dragneel y vengo a unirme al Gremio" dijo con una sonrisa "Mhmm Ok ven" dijo Guiándola a ponerle la Estampa del Gremio "Ok" dijo Feliz siguiéndolo cuando llegaron Makarov saco un Marcador Mágico o era un estampador "en donde la quieres y de que color" Pregunto con una Sonrisa Natsumi pensó un Momento antes de decir "Aqui (Señalando su Hombro derecho) y de color Rojo" dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa Mayor "Ok Aquí Vamos" dijo Mientras ponía la Marca del gremio despues de un Rato Natsumi estaba mirando el gremio con un gran Asombro hasta que se abrio dejando ver a "Gray Diablos estoy muerta" dijo Pues exactamente Gray estaba ahi cansado por perseguir a la Chica de Cabellos Rosados "Tu Pequeña" dijo Lansandose a Golpearla antes de que Llegara Natsumi se panico y Salto Para Atras evitando al Fullbuster antes de hacer un ataque **"KARYU NO HOUKO" (RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO)** La chica solto una Gran cantidadde Fuego que sorprendio al Fullbuster y a todos los del Gremio Gray lo Logro evitar antes de Decir "¿Quien eres?" este lo Pregunto algo sorprendido "Yo soy Natsumi Dragneel una Dragon Slayer de Fuego" dijo Con una Sonrisa "Dragon Slayer" volvio a repetir algo extrañado y sin entender mucho Natsumi suspiro fuertemente antes de tenderle la Mano para que se levantara y volvio a Decir "Dragon Slayer es una Magia para Matar Dragones o Hacerle frentes Igneel mi Padre que es un Dragon de fuego me lo enseño" dijo dejando al Gremio en Shock incluso a Makarov antes de decir "Oigan ahy una nueva Integrante en el Gremio solo Quiere decir una cosa" este espero el Gran grito que venia despues "¡FIESTA!" Dijieron los Miembros antes de empesar una Gran Pelea y Muchos ir a Presentarse a Natsumi y festejar por todo el Gremio "Que Paso" dijo sin entender nada y aun con la Mano hacia Gray este Sonrio antes de Agarrar su Mano 'esta Muy Caliente' Penso con un Sonrojo pasando por sus Mejillas este se levanto con ayuda de Natsumi antes de decir "Asi es Fairy Tail Natsumi" dijo Dandole Golpecitos en su Espalda "Oh Gray Conseguiste una Amiga" dijo una Nueva voz que salio de la Nada "Erza no me espantes asi casi me da un Infarto" dijo Gray saltando de donde estaba "Hola Mucho Gusto soy Natsumi Dragneel" dijo Con una Mano intentando saludar a la chica conocida Como Erza "Mucho Gusto Erza Scarlet" dijo Aceptando la Mano de la Dragon Slayer

Erza vestia una Armadura que solo era la Parte de arriba su Cabello era color rojo escarlata vestia una Falda Larga y esos Ojos eran firmes igual que todda su Apariencia Natsumi inconsientemente se gano un sonrojo cual Pasaba por sus Mejillas 'Por que me sonrojo a Que Verguenza me sigue viendo si me sigue viendo Concentrate Natsumi' Penso mientras hiba despareciendo su Sonrojo en ese Momento Gray Callo "Uf que fuerte" se dijo asi Mismo Para despues ver a Natsumi y a Erza Platicando alegremente se quedo Pensando un momento 'Que es este Maldito sentimiento por que siento celos de verlas Juntas ella es una Maga de fuego no saben que mejor me voy a Pelear con Alguien' Penso mientras se Agarraba el Corazon con duresa y se alejaba "Gray tus Ropas" dijo una Niña de Cabellos Castaños a Gray "Que Cuando Paso" dijo Corriendo por sus Ropas mientras Gray estaba Buscando Sus Ropas seguia Pensando 'Natsumi es una Niña muy considerada y Hermosa (Ganando un Sonrojo en sus Mejillas) are todo lo que se para acercarme a ella yosh desde este diá esa es mi misión convertiré a Natsumi en Mía' Pensó mientras se empezaba a poner sus Ropas mientras Tanto con Natsumi esta estaba en sus Propios Pensamientos

'Que Hermoso Gremio Gente divertida estar aqui me Gustara mucho y en ese Tiempo te encontrare Igneel y te obligare a que me cuentes todo por que te fuiste todo' Pensó con seriedad y Alegría al Mismo Tiempo

FIN

* * *

 **Luis: y esto es un Fin Al Fic por el momento regresare con otro Capitulo si les gusto la Historia tal vez contenga Lemon pero quien sabe si es que me da Ganas de Hacer uno para este Fic**


End file.
